Mornings are Evil
by silvershoelace
Summary: Bolin gets a taste of how it really is to wake up a waterbender.Rated T for my choice of words - just to be safe. Borra if you squint really really really hard.


Obviously, I do not own any of characters, or places or whatever it is they own. It's all theirs! I just have crazy and weird ideas. *x*

Also, before I forget. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the faves. My email was full. :) Hit me up some more! And yes, I write Probending as ProBending. I just like it that way.

And here is a peace offering for my long absence. Enjoy!

_Mornings are evil._

Everyone who knows the young Avatar knew that that was the first thing that comes out of her mouth every single morning. Regardless if it was a relaxing day, or the day of a ProBending championship, or the day she was finally going to kick Amon's but. _Mornings are evil._

Which is why it is no surprise that the said Avatar was still asleep half past noon. Sprawled on the bed, her blanket bunched at her feet, pillows on the floor, one arm hanging from the end and her shirt hiked up exposing her stomach – she was a sight to behold.

Bolin and Mako stared at the girl. She had crashed at their new apartment last night after bringing house warming gifts – which turned out to be South Pole alcohol. It was so sweet, they didn't even know it was alcoholic until the third bottle when each of their faces turned red and they took notice. Of course, being the gentlemen that they were, they didn't let Korra ride the last ferry (which she already missed anyway) nor would they let her swim back to the island (pretty sure she'll drown). And so they gave up the only bed in the apartment, where they took turns sleeping on while the other slept on the couch. Mako graciously told Bolin he could have the couch, while he slept on the floor. Of course, Bolin took him up right away. The floor was cold. And Mako could use his firebending to keep the floor warm for him.

"Um.. I don't mean to be rude.. Because you know I'm not. But…" Bolin began and turned his head towards his brother. "Shouldn't we wake her up now?" Bolin stared back at the girl – who was now half off the bed with her legs hanging at the side of the bed. He was ready to catch her anytime he thought she was going to fall down. But then, they might succeed in waking her up if she falls down.

"I don't know, Bo." His brother replied. "She could easily kick both our asses." Mako began to turn around and head towards the kitchen. "And I don't want to be on the receiver's end of a waking waterbender." He began to prepare a late lunch. Korra or no Korra, he was having his Flame-o Noodles.

Bolin looked at the girl again, then at Pabu who climbed up to his shoulder. "What do you think, Pabu?" Pabu looked at Bolin, then scratched his nose. "Yeah." "Uh huh" "Are you sure, Pabu?" "Okay."

Bolin approached the bed. As he neared the sleeping Avatar, he didn't know why he was sneaking up on her. He was, after all, trying to wake her up. No need to be quiet and sketchy. He went straight to the bed and shook her shoulders.

"KORRAAAAA!" No response. "WAKE UP!" He pulled her up by her arms. "Half the day already passed and…" Tug. "you're still…" Tug. "In bed!" Tug. He let the girl go and she landed on her back on the bed – still deep in her slumber.

Bolin, being the resilient earthbender that he is, did not give up right away. He tugged and pulled and shook some more until he heard Korra moan. Or grunt. He really wasn't sure. But whatever, a response was a response. Korra was waking up!

He pulled a little stronger and shook her form a little harder. "KORRRAAAA, I SAID, WAAAAKE UUUUP!"

Pabu blinked then jumped to the dresser by the bed.

"Really, Korra? WAKE UP!" His frustration was building up. "WAKE UP!"

"WAKE YOU'RE STUPID ASS UP, KORR-A."

"What, Bo?" Bolink blinked. Then grinned his signature grin.

"I said, wake yo- AAAGGHHHHHHH!" Pabu blinked at his owner who just flew out of the window. Then looked at the young waterbender who was finally awake.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Korra laid down again and cuddled the pillow. "Don't talk about a sleeping girl's ass, Ass."

There you have it! My first Borra fic. I don't think I'll ever get to write a dramatic Borra, but I hope so soon. I just need the right motivation.


End file.
